Fighting Life and death
by LilMissNaughty
Summary: Edward left then Bella found out she was sick, really sick. What happens when Bella's faced with death and nobody can save her. How will Bella cope?


**I thought of this story while listening to Cancer by My Chemical Romance**

**I thought of this story while listening to Cancer by My Chemical Romance. Story set in new moon before Edward comes back. And yes he will come back. I can't remember how old Bella was in New Moon but for this story she is 18.**

**I don't own anything yada yada yada.**

* * *

Chapter one.

BPOV.

Charlie had insisted that since I came to live with him that I had to have a check-up every six months. I hated it but there was never anything wrong with me so I endured it for his sake. Normally Charlie came with me but Billy and him had gone fishing for the day. So now I was sitting in the hospital waiting room alone, waiting for the doctor to come and tell me I was perfectly fine.

"Bella, can you please follow me." Dr. Minter said.

I followed him into his office. Sitting down in his chair behind the desk he motioned me into the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Bella, I've never had to tell a patient this." Uh-oh, this isn't good. "And that's why I'm extremely sorry to have to tell you this but you have breast cancer."

I saw dots then fainted. When I came to Dr. Minter was standing over me and I was lying on the couch in his office.

"How?" Was all I could get out.

"While it doesn't happen often there are still people that get it at your age and younger. The best thing that we can do now is to wait for the official test to come back then start chemo straight away."

"But isn't chemo expensive?" I didn't think that my college fund would cover this.

"Don't worry about that now. There are heaps of different grants and health care out there that will help you pay for it."

I don't really remember leaving the hospital but suddenly I was at Jacob's house. He pulled me out of my truck and into a bear hug.

"Hey Bella." He put me down, looking at me. "Bella what's wrong. Bella?"

"I have breast cancer. " Was all I could manage before I broke down crying.

Jacob picked me up and carried me into the lounge room sitting on the couch with me in his lap. He stroked my hair and whispered nonsense into my ear.

I cried myself to sleep in his arms and didn't wake up until I heard the door opening and Billy and Charlie come in.

"Hey Dad, Billy. Good day?" I asked trying to be cheery.

"What's wrong Bella?" Charlie asked. I guess my eyes were red from crying.

"Nothing everything's fine." I said, trying to be convincing.

I felt Jacob poke me in the back. He obviously didn't think that keeping this from Charlie was a good idea.

"Okay." Charlie said. "Are you ready to go? I've got some fish you can cook up."

Jacob walked me outside then pulled me away.

"You have to tell Charlie. He deserves to know." He said in an angry whisper.

"I know but not yet. I only found out today. Please I will tell him, just not yet. Please Jacob, do I have your word that you won't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't but you have to tell Charlie sometime."

"I will, I promise."

Jacob pulled me into another bone braking hug. "You'll be fine Bella." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself not me.

A week later the hospital called, the test results came back and I defiantly had breast cancer. I set up an appointment the next day to talk about the chemo; they said that I should bring somebody with me for moral support. "Who was on the phone?" Charlie asked. I still hadn't told anybody but Jacob about the cancer.

"Jacob. He wants me to come up La Push today." I lied.

"Good idea. You've spent this week in your room, you need to get out."

He was right, I had. I knew Charlie was worried that I had gone back to when _He_ left, but I'd spent the week researching and crying.

"I think I might go up now." I finished my breakfast, grabbed my bag and left.

"Hey Billy, is Jake here?" I asked when I got there.

"Yeah, his up in his room. I think he might still be asleep but I sure he won't mind you waking him."

I climbed the stairs and went into Jacob's room. It was a mess, clothes everywhere. Jake was lying in bed, still asleep on his stomach. His hair was falling over his eyes and he looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him.

"Are you going to wake me or just watch me sleep?" He made me jump when he said this. I didn't realise he was awake. "I smelled you when you came in the house."

He opened his eyes and flopped onto his back. "How are you?"

"Good." I sat on his bed and he pulled me down next to him rapping his arms around me. Normally I felt uncomfortable being this close to him but he felt warm and strong, and I felt cold and weak. "The hospital called. The tests came back, I defiantly have breast cancer."

Jacob hugged me tighter, "I'm so sorry Bella."

We lay in silence, Jacob occasionally kissing the top of my head. Finally I broke the silence. "Jake can I ask you a favour?"

"Anything Bella."

"I have an appointment tomorrow and I want you to come. Please."

"Of course Bella. You know I'll do anything for you." He pulled my head up from his chest and kissed my forehead. "Have you told Charlie yet?"

"No."

"Bella…"

"Wait." I said interrupting him. "Charlie may not seem openly loving towards me but he loves that I'm here with him. That I actually want to live with him. And I don't want to ruin that for him."

"It'll be worse if you just drop dead one day and he doesn't know why." Jake's voice was cold.

I tried to get up and away from him but his arms tightened around me. "Let me go Jacob."

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean it like that, please don't go." He said with his puppy dog face on.

"Fine." I huffed laying back down on his warm chest. I felt his breath even out as he fell back asleep with me not far behind.

"JACOB BLACK GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER."

I woke up and looked over at the door, Charlie was there with Billy. Charlie's face was bright red and he looked like he was about to kill Jake.

"Jake, Jake wake up." I shook Jake but that only made him tighten his hold on me.

"JACOB." Charlie yelled again, waking him up.

"What." He rubbed him eyes and looked at me then Charlie. Understanding dawned on his face and he jumped off the bed looking sheepish. "Nothing happened."

"Daddy we were just sleeping." I put on my best I'm-an-innocent-little-girl voice and Charlie calmed down a bit.

"Jacob, could I speak with you outside?"

I sat on Jacob's bed waiting for him to come back in. I knew Jacob was right, Charlie did deserve to know what was going on, but I knew that telling him would kill him. I felt the silent tears roll down my face, maybe _He_ would come back and change me, and then I wouldn't have to go through all this. But I knew no matter how hard I wished _He_ was never coming back and I was scared and lost without him.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**I find it easier to write if people tell me what they want. So should it be a Edward or Jacob story, should it have a meaningful but sad ending where Bella dies or a happier ever after where Bella lives.**

**Review and tell me what to want.**


End file.
